The subject invention relates to a new and improved paperboard container of the type that includes a tubular body portion and a corresponding cap member. The body portion and cap member of a typical container are each made from a single blank of paperboard which can be manufactured on conventional folding carton manufacturing equipment.
The type of containers to which the subject invention relates are typically used for packaging food products such as cheeses. It has been found, however, that known containers of this type have several shortcomings which relate to the relative ease with which the cap member can be removed from the body portion. More particularly, it has been found in practice that shoppers, especially children who accompany their parents to the supermarket, often remove the cover member of the container to examine the contents thereof, and then neglect to replace the cover. It can be appreciated that exposure of the food products to air for extended periods of time, not to mention exposure of the products to insects and the like, is quite undesirable. In addition, it can be appreciated that without a cover the chances that the food product will fall to the floor and thus be contaminated are very high.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a paperboard container for containing food products which includes a tamperproof self locking cover. It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a self locking paperboard container which is simple and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.